perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Level 60-69 Quests
Quests levels 60-69, forums These levels feature prominently, quests in the Earthguard lands, both in The Fissure (Shrine of the Immortals) and Snowdragon Heights (Galeroar Town and Forgotten Sanctuary), after a brief flurry of very lucrative Legend quests in King's Feast and Arrowhead Manor. The quests move on to the Black Mountain area (Tusk Town), southeast of King's Feast, by way of the Bamboo Village Chief, an unusual inventory-item-based quest. The 60s end with the Swamp of the Wraiths and the Village of the Dreaming Cloud. The Earthguard quests that used to be in the 40s levels have been bumped up to 60, and are offered to all players, since Eclipse. This is a very large number of quests, but players will not be likely to gain so much XP that they level out of range of some of the quests, as they are all available to be acquired and completed a full 10 levels after they are first offered, unlike earlier level quests in Silver Pool, Archosaur, Island of Misfortune, Swiftwind, Dragon Wilderness, and the Secret Frostcover Grounds plateau. From this point on, in fact, quests are offered for at least 10 levels, except for the Divine Emissary of Void kill quests. Because of the reshuffling of quest and monster levels attending the introduction of Celestial Vale, the quest in Tusk Town that points to Valley of Disaster is now offered at level 66, when the character is over halfway to Wraithgate. Nothing for it; the character will have to run a BH there, or fight their way solo through to Qinghua, Maker of Lightning shoreline, southeast of Forgotten Sanctuary]] = Quests = In Earthguard lands, there are four minibosses of note. They are much much tougher than regular monsters, and even tougher than some of the weaker Main Quest bosses like Fushma and the other Dragon's End plateau bosses. Added to this is the distinct possibility that they gain an attribute boost that is equivalent to their main damage type, like giving Increased Magic Damage to the Wandering Soul * Dark Spirit Pianran, of the Wandering Soul quest, beginning with Remove the Curse, from the Reader of the Immortals, is the first to appear, nearby one of the Earthguard four-sided temple buildings. Perhaps slightly less damage overall (more damage but slower) than Chillheart Temptress, but harder at the level it is offered. Outdamages, with magic, all potion types available at this level, and requires at the very least, healing equal to a Mystic to survive, even with high magic defense such as Royal Arcane armor. * Chillheart Temptress, an eponymous target of a quest in the early 60s, North side of the Polar Bear / Obsidian Spellbound fortress; quest from Devilhunter Dawn. * Dusk Knight of the elegantly named quest Snowland Crisis IV, just southeast of the Chillheart Temptress, with the same Death Knight model as the later enemies in the Swamp of the Wraiths and the plains near Thousand Streams. Magic damage, very high, much much higher than Chillheart Temptress, and reasonably fast too. It does 48% more Magic Damage (2187) than the dreaded Jewelscalen (1479). But that is a lower level boss. How about Eye of the Krimson Beyond? Magic damage, 2055. Ouch. "Please come help me with this mob, faction?" - "Mob? Which boss is it?" - "Well..." Level 60 * Lord of Abominations - Kimsa the Claw King - 10,000 XO * Archaeologist? - Twilight Temple Level 60 - Shrine of the Immortals Each of the below are rewarded with XP 41,400, Spirit 9,356, and Coin 2,070, except for Immortal's Place-an introductory quest good xp at 12,420, and Cowhide Supplier, 44,835. Prevously, when Cowhide Supplier allowed twelve or so hides to be collected, it gave additional XP per hide All of the below are given by NPCs at Shrine of the Immortals. See that article for general information on these quests * Dangerous Wolves * Immortals' Place * Dangerous Flowers * Delicious Eggs * Plume Medal * Cowhide Supplier * Rabbit of Moon Palace * Investigate * Attack of Ironfist Sentinel * Soul Spinner Pollution Legend 60 * Curse XP 62,769 * Dark Soul Core XP 62,769 Level 61 - Galeroar Town * Galeroar Town * A Fleeting Shadow - obtained NE of Tellus City. The beginning of the Galeroar Town quests with Joyce and company. * Clear the Fog * Preparations * Searching for Truth : Each of the following quests gives 48,360 XP, 10,929 Spirit, and 4,352 Coin Love Trial Tag - Berd * A Lost Charm Knowledge Trial Tag - Lenore * Trustworthy Strength Trial Tag - Spirit Shadow Obsidian (SSO is up on the other hillside) * Agitation Protection Trial Tag - Gon Moe * Tip of the Sword Love * Love - Berd - Joyce - The Necklace - Berd - The Truth Uncovered * Knowledge - Lenore - Berd - Weapons Drawn - should be Tellus City Elder - bugged? * Strength - Spirit Shadow Obsidian - Rage * Protection - Gon Moe - Joyce - Waiting Gon Moe. Gone Moe has gone and moved, but the attacking NPCs have not. Consequently, the minute spent Surviving has become a minute of Waiting. Previously, the Survival quest from Gon Moe, towards the end of the Protection Trial Tag line, required non-healing characters, doing the quest line at the minimum level, to have the maximum of healing potions and apothecary powders to survive, and to concentrate on that to the exclusion of other actions, such as killing the enemies-they just respawn anyway. Also, anyone in the area of Gon Moe when this quest was activated would be attacked by the bandits as well, and could be killed. If players find themselves in such a situation again, they are asked to please be considerate if they are the quest activator, or wary if they are the innocent bystander. * Inner Peace * The Trials Complete * A Final Truth 61 Shrine Quests continue in the Shrine area * Lost Spirit : Very dangerous miniboss, which can be tougher than regular bosses if it gets an enhanced magic attribute. XP 44,835 * Gator's Tear XP 44,835 Legend 61 * Remove the Curse : Very dangerous miniboss at the end of this chain. Pianran can be tougher than regular bosses if it gets an enhanced magic attribute. XP 62,769. Level 61-70 * Destroy the Darkness XP 80,703 * Ouyang's Commission XP 18,830 for first part * Be Together Forever XP 18,830 for first part Level 62 * Medicinal Usher XP 48,360 Some of the Galeroar Town quest continuations have a minimum level of 62 Level 63 - Forgotten Sanctuary ]] Forgotten Sanctuary area. NPCs include Gold Hunter Elena and Guard Captain Clarinda, the latter at 472 269 * Clingy Snow Wolf * Fury Ice Soul * Winter Clothes * Sally Out * Snow Fight * Absolute Zero * Attack of the Fox King * Crisis in Snowland * Snowland Crisis III ** Snowland Crisis IV - The Dusk Knight does extreme magic damage, more than the toughest magic caster bosses of surrounding levels. This phase of the quest gives 51,975 XP and 11,746 Spirit and is available from level 63-73. It is received automatically on the completion of Snowland III. Completing it activates an "introduction" quest to see the Bamboo Village elder that gives zero XP. You lose nothing by trashing it, unless you are on your way to do Crisis of the Tauroc, in which case trashing it would arguably be a waste of time and quest content. * Bonechilled Jadebloom * Squid Hunting Level 64 - Tusk Town * Outcast 16,704 > Tusk Town Criminals 59,475 > Hsun and Friends 16,704 > Mysterywood Fruit (kill 10, then visit Qinghua, Maker of Lightning The guy in Lothranis? Nope. Another one, that is only in this one quest, and he is, um...safely, let us say, tucked away in Valley of Disaster) 55,680 > Tusk Town Crisis > Kill It Again (kill Gargantakong King). Ideal quest for people who like lots to do. A last 55,680 XP for killing Kong. A cleric along to remove Kong's massive debuff, helps. Also, get more out of your request to faction to kill him for you, and wait for level 66 when another quest to kill Kong appears. Kong hits really hard, with his debuff and his maximum of 4496 physical damage, so do not expect your faction's level 85 Cleric to be able to solo him unless they know how to kite with Great Cyclone, or any other cloth (Arcane Armor) wearers either, same thing. :Be REALLY really careful with the end of Tusk Town Criminals. No going AFK after you hand in the quest to the Bamboo Village Elder. Because he will immediately teleport you to the least likely NPC dwelling place in PWI. Who in their right mind would spend their coffee break five feet away from aggressive polearm-wielding, poison mist-casting arthropod creatures, let alone live there? So perhaps Hsun the Elder and Winged Elf Tsui and Waning Moon and the rest are just crazy. The Callous Mantises are not aggressive, so save your fire for the Bloodshot Hexweb Masters. You will be teleported back immediately after renewing the quest with Hsun again, so if you have any business in that area, like visiting Dawnglory, killing General Feng, or whatever, best do it first. And they do it again after Kong is killed; after you speak with the Priest of Tusk Town, you are teleported up north again. And guess what, this time they leave you there. Cross over the cliffs to the East past the white sand beach (into Nightmare Cleft), and the nearest town is Dawnglory, so feel free to use your Town Portal. :There is only type of reward for this, Arcane sleeves that are only good for Decomposing for Chi :The Gilded Princesses will be the target of a quest next level, also x 10. Then into the Valley of Disaster, of all places, to visit Qinghua, Maker of Lightning * Crisis of the Tauroc Bamboo Village Elder. Will have to take the Dragon Explosion Charm tp the Elder of Archosaur and back, and then you have 15 minutes to use the New And Improved Dragon Explosion Charm Mark II that nasty-looking miniboss, the Vile Tauren. :You probably saw the Vile Tauren while you were killing Taurox Sorcerors, digging Soul Ore, and killing Soulchaser Antelopes. The big magmite creatures that pop out when the Ore is dug have no ranged attack and eventually time out and die, if you hop on your flyer RQ. :You even get a handy-dandy button that comes up on the screen to push to activate the Dragon Explosion Charm. Shame it does not seem to work in any way other than SFX. At least, not at first. In order to make the charm work, you have to keep using it over and over. In the previous incarnation of this quest, and in other quests similar to it, such items remove a large portion of a boss's health, but here they have made it much more interactive (and time consuming). Much more like a regular boss battle, but at least you do not have to bring a team. The Tauren is melee-only, so pet users can autokill him, and you would think he would just flatten other mages, but he does not seem to do all that much damage. Might be something to do with the Charm, though, so take care if you try to kill him without it. :In quests where all the monster's life is taken away, make sure you do not use them any time the target has a chance to run away, or their HP will all return and you will have to Trash the quest and begin again. Level 65 - Tusk Town ]] Tusk Town * Retribution * Sacrifices * Ex-Cons * Metal Essence * Savage Native Introductory quest. Rare to get one for a NPC in the same village * Winged Foxes * Cry of War * Requiem Lamp * The Saved One Level 65 - Whetstone Keep * Unlocking the Altar : Killing Acephalic Riders in the swamp is not sufficient. Only those inside the Wraithgate itself will drop the Heads Cultivation 65 * Visit Tough Man Tiehi at Village of the Dreaming Cloud :Strangeness : The coordinates are bugged. Run a foot or so back towards the Village of the Dreaming Cloud, instead of further into the Swamp of the Wraiths :Earn the Trust : The wandering Rattus Cadaverists in the area of the Noxious Philestine, like all ranged physical attackers accompanying magic-wielding bosses, will be the least of your worries if you wear Heavy Armor, and absolutely deadly if you wear Arcane. The lovers-turned-monsters Hsuanling and Chiuying are mentioned, but they will not be encountered until after level 69. Level 66 - Swamp of the Wraiths Swamp of the Wraiths, Whetstone Keep : A rising trail of bubbles is the only indicator of loot in the water. Watch your back; however gormless and aimless the wandering of the monsters appears to be, make no mistake about it; they are doing everything they can, within the limits of appearing to wander aimlessly, to kill you. This is not so much of a problem elsewhere, but the Swamp is crowded. * Price of a Renegade : 10 Headless Knights (not to be confused with the Acephalic Riders, nor with the digging quest in the Wraithgate for an Acephalic Rider's head * Conspiracy of Night : The beginning is sort of an introduction to the Dreamweaver Port area, but this is a very lengthy quest chain * Pyrofiend Immolants : * Fight in the Air : Spinewraiths WILL interrupt your spells. And they will do the usual flyer thing of flying off towards another of their ilk just as you target them with an attack. Be prepared, and be prepared to switch targets or cancel attacks. The Spinewraiths, and the Cultivation bosses to the northwest of them, are the only flying creatures in the Swamp. But that is a lot more danger than is usually faced in the air... Level 66 - Tusk Town * Kill the Gargantakong King again. (although the first quest to kill him is called Kill it Again). Savage Native - 471 332 Tusk Town for The Lone Guardian > Grave Keeper on the Hill of the Old King for Unexpected Awakening. Coin: 10,771. XP: 63,360. SP: 14,319. Level 67 * Wraith's Disturbance 22,201, Heartward Jade* More of the Souleater chain ** The Final Fight. Use Souleater after combat has started. Set up next to the Wraithgate portal. * Secret Plan 45,000, Original Lore** * Legend : The Wraithgate 180,000 Level 68 * The Quiet Enemy 71,400 XP * Strange Dog - Interact, Collect, and Kill. Hundreds of thousands of XP throughout, or just start it and trash it to get the Original Lore at the beginning > Apothecary's Thinking > Collect Wraith Bones (from the nearby Resentful Heathens, not Boneyard Defectors as the quest says), Collect Nethernourish Grass > Find Alchemy Cauldron (Nightscream Island) > Break the Seal (Island, five seals of five Elements) > Wait for the Pill > Bring the Pills (Whetstone Keep Soldier) > Confront the Wraiths (Wounded Soldier near Wraithgate) > Quack Medicine (back to Apothecary) Level 69 Cultivation 69 250,000 XP . Spirit 480,000 . Coin 150,000 End of Love > The Power of Love and Sorrow > The Lunar Glade > Dustless Glass > Homesick > The Moonlight > Tear of Love > Enlightened One Spiritual Cultivation becomes, "Enlightened One" 69 and Enlightened * Lake of Woe - popup quest at level 69 - Evolved Serpent Soulchasers, same as Jolly Old Jones' kill quest. Requires completion of Cultivation 69 Call to Duty : Wraithgate * Wraithgate Unmarked * Legend: Hsing the Thief's Plan, and the following Secrets Reveiled (sic) and the "quest" to sell a gem reward to the Arrowhead Manor merchant. After talking with Hsing, player is sent to the King's Feast Villager, and no update to the quest is given. The Thief is flagged with a quest, but since he is in an alleyway, it is more missable than his close proximity would otherwise make it. The merchant is in a whole other town, 25 elevation lower and a half a mile away, so the player is just supposed to follow the story dialogue to Merchant Tien Neng for Haggle the Haggler. Miscellaneous * Unfading Nightmare . Go to 105, 665 , inside the giant skeletal ribcage. See Old Veteran Du (130, 679) Town of Arrivals. 5500 coin Experience and spirit based on level. Equal to 25% of the current level's Crazy Stone quest reward. Spirit: 1/5 of the Exp received from quest Rep: 5 Of particular note... * Viperion Elite - a mysterious quest from Count Misfortune; no one seems to know what the prerequisites are, and the database lists it out of any possible level order, at level 150 * The Lone Guardian, 61-90, Savage Native - 471 332 * "Conspiracy of Night"- Elder Huo - 538 417 * The Wraithgate from Wraith Hunter - 536 415 Challenge: See Also * Quest Gear Category:Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Advanced Quests